


Nylon

by MistressKat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going undercover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nylon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fledge](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fledge).



> Prompts: Tights, Touching, Can be funny but must be _sensual._

“One word, I swear to god.”

Sam is prepared to fight laughter but not the arousal that spikes through him, and Dean ends up slammed against the bathroom door. Sam smears the hooker-red lipstick with his thumb, the other hand sliding under Dean’s dress, pushing it out of the way. 

They’ll need a new plan. Sam’s not letting Dean out looking like this; cheap and _available_.

He runs his fingers along the inside of Dean’s thighs, ragged nails catching on the thin nylon, digging deep into the soft flesh underneath. 

Dean gasps, lips parting in pain.

Sam presses down harder.


End file.
